Today She Will Hope
by Acidic Laughter
Summary: Hope was an acid thought in her mind, timid and unfamiliar. Drabble.


Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm terrified. It's probably horrible, so I'm very sorry. Any kind of criticism is accepted and loved with a cup of coffee. I realize now this drabble reeks of tell instead of show, so I'm sorry. ._. But I just had to post this piece of crap.

Dammit, I'm a little embarrassed to post this.

* * *

><p>The day Luna was banished was the day part of Celestia's soul died.<p>

It was the end of an era- the end of the two deities, the end of the sisters of day and night. She knew it had to be done. She knew Luna's fury would consume all of Equestria if something wasn't done to stop her.

But that didn't mean it hadn't _hurt._

Celestia didn't know when Luna's thirst for more appreciation and love from the people had begun. At first, she barely even realized what was happening to Luna. She paid no heed to Luna's complaints of "_Why don't the people care about _me?" To Celestia, they had just been complaints from a grumpy little sister. She didn't see-_ didn't want to see_- the hurt beneath her sister's eyes. When she finally did, it was far too late to stomp out the seeds of hatred and _betrayal._

And then all hell broke loose.

A monster had devoured away her younger sister, eaten away the compassion in the goddess. There was nothing left in Luna- Nightmare Moon- but a seething want for power, dignity, _love._

And, selfish as everything had been, Celestia just couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

><p>The weeks after peace had returned to the land were brimming with celebration. Ponies everywhere rejoiced, for they no longer had to cower from the night.<p>

Adoration for their remaining deity had never been greater than in those times. Nopony had anything but praise for her. She had banished the evil sister, cleansed the land and herself until the royal family was pure again. Barely a decade passed before Nightmare Moon was nothing but a distant horror, vague and already slipping into the void of time.

Equestria was perfect.

Celestia was _miserable._

The strain of governing both day and night left her always exhausted. The lack of power had took tolls on her body, and to anypony who looked close enough she was a mere shadow of the goddess she had once been. Celestia had made sure that _nopony_ looked closely enough.

The days dragged on forever, until she only existed to smile and comfort. Nopony could comfort her, even if they tried. Her long-gone memories of another one standing beside her were her only warmth.

Her nights were never quite as beautiful as Luna's.

* * *

><p>Years crumbled into centuries. Though she could never forget Luna, she had found there was no point in wishing for her return. She could still sense that fuming- <em>lonely<em>- spirit up in the moon.

The ponies, however, had long since forgotten The Mare in the Moon, and for that, a little part of Celestia resented them. It was a dark, bitter piece in Celestia soul, and piece of her she refused to acknowledge. And yet- _how could they so easily forget the proud mare who had once been their deity?_

Nightmare Moon had left a scar that was as eternal as the deities themselves. Celestia punished herself with that thought; forced herself to gurantee the citizens of Equestria would never feel the fear of such a demon again.

Remembering that monster- _her strong sister_- as anything more than a foal's tale would only hurt everypony more.

Still, as Celestia watched the years whip by, she couldn't help but dream.

* * *

><p>It had taken Celestia almost a millennium to stare at the moon without collapsing into a heap of fur and feathers. As she stood there, on the mountains bordering Canterlot, she felt a tug of pride that she had come so far. It was difficult to resist the primal urge that told her to <em>rear up, run, be free.<em>

"That constellation is Orion's Saddle, right?" the voice of a young pony besides her tugged her out of her dreams.

"Yes, that is correct, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia replied simply, not turning to face the prodigy. The wild gales washed over the two, and spoke all the words they needed. Both mares closed their eyes, and breathed in the untamed scent of the night.

Celestia had grown to love the pony besides, the curiosity reminding her of Luna so long ago. She turned to face Twilight, and broke out into a wide smile that was dashed with pride. Twilight grinned happily back at her mentor.

They looked a little ridiculous, standing on the frigid mountains, and smiling for reasons they couldn't quite explain. But Celestia didn't think about this, and instead huddled in the warmth of the moment. It was a happiness that happened precious few times in the past years and years of being alone. It acted like a heat in the coldness around her- physical and metaphorical.

Pure, simple, and- _dare she say it?- _hopeful.


End file.
